Dernier deuil
by Yuna-Anariel
Summary: Deux ans après la guerre de Marine Ford, Luffy se rend avec son équipage sur l'île ou Ace et Barbe Blanche sont enterrer pour faire son dernier deuil...


_Et voila une vielle petite fic de One Piece que j'ai retrouver dans mes dossiers. La toute première que je publie o/_

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

><p>DERNIER DEUIL<p>

Dans le Nouveau Monde, Le Thousand Sunny avançai vers une petite Île. Luffy, assit sur la tête de lion, regardai droit devant lui. En temps normal, il était tout excité lorsqu'il découvrait une nouvelle île. Là, il restait silencieux. Le vent soufflai doucement, tout était calme. Chopper s'approcha de Nami et demanda :

- Alors c'est là…qu'est enterrer le grand frère de Luffy ?

La jeune navigatrice hocha la tête. Robin ajouta

- Et c'est aussi là que repose l'un des plus grands pirates que le monde est connu. Edward Newgate dit Barbe Blanche.

Sa voix était un chuchotement. Un lourd silence régnai sur le bateau. Chacun savait à quel point la mort de Portgas. avait affecté Luffy et personne n'osait vraiment dire quoi que ce soit. Ils ne savaient pas exactement ce que ressentait leur capitaine en ce moment, mais venir ici, ne devait pas être très facile.

Le Sunny fini par accoster. Luffy descendit le premier suivi du reste de son équipage. Il avait la tête baisser et ne disait rien. Ses amis non plus. Nami et Robin tenaient des fleurs dans leurs mains. Devant eux s'étendait un chemin qui menait vers le sommet de l'île. Ils avancèrent toujours aussi silencieusement. Personne n'osai vraiment dire quoi que ce soit. Ou peut être…parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Ils arrivèrent devant les tombes d'Ace et Barbe Blanche. Elles étaient entourées de plantes multicolores. Un vent doux soufflait et quelques pétales se détachaient de leurs fleurs pour se perdre dans l'air. Des sabres étaient plantés autour des deux tombeaux. Sûrement avaient-ils appartenu aux victimes pirates de la Guerre au Sommet. Sur la grande tombe de Barbe Blanche était planté son arme légendaire, sur lequel était accroché une couronne de fleur, ainsi que son drapeau pirate et le manteau qu'il portait toujours. Ces deux derniers volaient doucement au gré du vent. Sur le manteau, bien qu'il fut abîmé avec le temps, on pouvait encore distinguer des traces de la guerre. Sur la tombe d'Ace étaient accrochés sa dague et son chapeau. Sa pierre tombale était parsemée de lys blancs, celui de son capitaine de roses rouges.

Nami et Robin s'approchèrent et déposèrent des fleurs. Elles reculèrent comme le reste de l'équipage qui se mit un peu l'écart pour ne pas déranger Luffy. Zorro planta son sabre fétiche dans le sol, s'assit en tailleur et se mit à prier. Sanji ferma les yeux, Nami sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, la gorge d'Ussop se noua et Chopper sanglota. Tous les cinq avaient connu Ace et bien qu'il ne l'ait aperçu que quelques minutes, ils savaient que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Et surtout quelqu'un d'important pour Luffy. Robin, Franky et Brook restèrent silencieux, respectant ce moment de deuil. Leur capitaine se laissa tomber à genoux devant les deux tombes. Il enleva son chapeau et ferma les yeux. Il resta un petit moment comme ça, puis il releva la tête et souffla :

- Ace…Le vieux…Ca fait deux ans déjà…le temps passe vraiment vite.

Des souvenirs de ce fameux jour remontèrent en lui. Il serra son chapeau de paille.

- Le vieux, je n'ai pas vu ta fin, mais j'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'ai pas non plus eu l'occasion de te remercier pour ton aide ce jour-là. Un de ces jours, je pense que je recroiserai Teach. Et quand ce jour arrivera, je laverai l'affront qu'il t'a fait à toi et ton équipage.

Il se tourna vers la tombe de son frère. Des images défilèrent devant ses yeux. Il revit le poing de magma se diriger droit sur lui, Ace se précipiter entre eux, basculer dans ses bras, lui murmurer ses dernières paroles… Elles résonnèrent comme un coup de tonnerre au plus profond de son âme :

« Je suis désolé…Luffy… »

Le jeune pirate secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées.

- Ace… souffla-t-il

Puis un sourire apparut sur son visage

- Pendant ces deux dernières années j'ai beaucoup progressé tu sais ? Et ça c'est grâce a papi Reyleigh. Il m'a enseigné plein de chose géniale ! Ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours mais bon, c'était quand même un bon entraînement ! Je suis devenu fort maintenant ! Dommage que tu sois plus là, j'aurai bien aimé t'affronter pour voir ce que ça donne ! Oh ! et puis j'ai revu Jimbei aussi ! J'ai retrouvé mon équipage et ensemble on a réussi à atteindre l'île des hommes poisson ! Sanji était tout heureux ! Fallait voir comment il pleurait…

Il continua à parler joyeusement pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis il baissa la tête et son sourire s'effaça lentement :

- N'empêche…

Son visage s'assombrit. Il trembla. Sa main toucha la cicatrice qu'il avait au torse. Souvenir de la guerre, laisser par Aikanu. C'est avec une voix chargée d'émotion qu'il prononça ces paroles :

- N'empêche que, si j'ai pu vivre tout ça, si je suis ici aujourd'hui… si je suis encore en vie…

Sa dernière phrase n'avait été que chuchotement et il releva un visage inondé de larmes :

- C'est grâce à toi ! Merci pour tout ! Grand frère !

Il se courba sous le poids des larmes et resta un moment comme ça, à pleurer. Derrière lui, tout son équipage avait le cœur serré. Lorsqu'ils avaient retrouvé Luffy, il n'avait pas changé à première vue. Il était toujours aussi joyeux, aussi souriant, aussi insouciant. Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas du genre a regardé en arrière, mais…perdre son grand frère qu'il aimait tant avait dû être un coup dur pour lui. Luffy essuya ses larmes et se redressa.

- Ace…tu as donné ta vie pour sauver la mienne. Et je te promets, que je ne laisserai pas ton sacrifice partir en poussière. Je vivrai pleinement mon existence, sans regret, comme on se l'ai promis. Ça tu peux en être sur !

Il se releva. Toute trace de larme avait disparu et c'était maintenant de la détermination qui se reflétait sur son visage

- Ace, Barbe Blanche. Vous verrez, un jour vous entendrez parler de moi, de là où vous êtes. Car…

Il mit son chapeau sur la tête et dit avec force :

- Je deviendrai le Seigneur des pirates !

Son équipage sourit. Luffy avait fini de faire son deuil aujourd'hui, maintenant ils allaient repartir et aller de l'avant. Leur capitaine se tourna vers eux.

- On y va !

Tout le monde hocha la tête, tout aussi déterminer. Zorro se releva, Nami, Chopper et Franky essuyèrent leurs larmes et ils repartirent tous en direction du Sunny. Luffy ne bougea pas tout de suite. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil aux deux tombes.

- A la prochaine. Dit-il

Il s'apprêta à partir, puis il sentit une main joyeuse et encourageante sur son épaule. On le poussa doucement, vers l'avant. Luffy se retourna surpris, mais il ne vit personne. Une fleur de lys s'envola de la tombe d'Ace. Le jeune pirate la suivit des yeux.

- Hé Luffy ! cria Zorro, qu'es-ce que tu fais ? Rammène toi !

- Ah, j'arrive !

Il s'élança en avant, sans un regard en arrière. Allant tout droit vers son avenir. Là où plein d'autres aventures l'attendaient.


End file.
